


Underworld

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on the myth of Persephone. Will is Persephone, and he goes to see the master of the Underworld to live with him each fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Underworld地狱 by GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586245) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



It is September and he’s ready to go into the underworld, summer has bloomed its fullest and autumn has come.  
The time to enter his master’s realm has come as well.  
So he puts on his best coat and walks till the gatekeeper greets him.  
“Will,” she says pleasantly. “Your master awaits.”  
“Bedelia,” he says. “What a pleasure to see you again.”  
“As ever dear Will, tardiness is of the essence,” she says and smiles mysteriously.  
Will walks past the blond shadow of a woman, and leaves her to her secrets.  
He goes deeper into the darkness of the underworld; all is ornate and well designed.  
His master will host a feast to greet his return.  
A feast populated by the dead.  
Will remembers the bargain he struck and how half the year he’s here, and the other half on earth. 

*  
He entered into the bargain with the master of the underworld to save his friend’s dying wife. He ate the pomegrantes his master slipped him almost in passing, and their taste doomed him to the underworld. Jack and Bella now have a long life to look forward too, though they rue what it cost him.  
Will wonders what bargain Bedelia struck.  
*  
“Will,” says Hannibal, always glad to see him and indicates the table.  
It holds a sumptuous feast, though the guests are pale shadows of Hannibal’s many victims on earth. He had a good life there, till he was forced back to the underworld that gave him birth.  
Now he has a table full of his followers looking at him adoringly.  
“Let’s eat,” he says.  
Will does and talks with Tobias and Franklyn, both looking enviously at him.  
When Franklyn gets too excited Hannibal shuts him up.  
That happens a lot.  
“How is the old world?” asks Hannibal, for he longs too dwell in it, but he can only do it as a shadow now. Will is his eyes and ears.  
“She is suffering,” says Will.  
“So am I, Will. Did you see a new opera?”  
“As you requested, yes. I shall give you a full account later.”  
“Yes. You will.”  
“Could you tell me too?” asks Franklyn and Hannibal snaps his fingers to shut him up.  
It’s going to be a long evening thinks Will.  
*  
The food was excellent as ever, and now the shadows start to fade.  
“To bed?” says Hannibal.  
“Yes,” says Will. “I thought Franklyn would never shut up.”  
“I can remove his tongue for good.”  
“And cook it for me? No, let him keep it. He has so little. You despise him and Tobias will never love him.”  
“I could make Tobias love him.”  
“Yes you could. Maybe you should. The shadows need love too.”  
“Enough talk. Dinner parties exhaust me.”  
“Yes. But you require their adoration.”  
“Not like I require yours. I have missed you, my Will.”  
Will nods. “As I have you. At night I dreamed you held me down and fucked me. Was that your shade?”  
“Yes. A shade is all I can be in your world,” he says regretfully.  
“Thought so. Well, now we can do it for real.”  
Hannibal reaches for him like a thirsty man for water, and engulfs him in a strong embrace.  
Soon they move against each other, flesh in a shadow world, heat in the darkness.  
Will cries out his completion, and later sleeps in his lover’s arms.  
Times like this he barely misses the other world, though he is destined to straddle both.


	2. A court of shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and his life in the Underworld, and some revelations about his mother.

Will has grown accustomed to the strange company he keeps in the darker half of the year.  
The shadows of people who once lived are as they were in life, good or bad.  
Franklyn seems to have gotten closer to Tobias, though this is probably because their master is bored of their bickering. For now it pleases him to have them be friendly, and so they are.  
Hannibal’s shadows provide amusement and remind him of the world he once knew.  
Will remains his eyes and ears to the world, and it pains him at times.  
But he tries to please his lover and master as best he can.  
Each step he takes in the mortal realm is for Hannibal’s benefit somehow.  
He knows the sights and sounds linger in his dreams, and Hannibal has access to those.  
They share a life even when they are far apart.

*  
“Do you grow bored, beloved?” asks Hannibal.  
“I miss my dogs,” says Will. He keeps shadow-dogs but they don’t please him quite as much as the real ones.  
“Alana looks after them while you are here,” says Hannibal.  
“I know. She does a good job of it. But I’m not bored of you, I could never be. “  
Hannibal looks pleased with this response.  
“You wish you could be flesh in the mortal realm,” says Will.  
“I do. But I cannot change the way things are.”  
“No. Not now.”  
“Maybe someday.”  
“Yes.”  
“If you could go back to earth alone would you?”  
“No,” says Will. “I would never be without you.”  
“You won’t grow old. Our bond will keep you alive even if you weren’t already special.”  
“How am I special?”  
“Your mother was a goddess. She gave up being that to be with your father.”  
“Did you know her?”  
“No. There are tales of her beauty and kindness. She died in your realm.”  
“I never knew,” says Will.  
“She still lives in some form. She was an earth goddess so she is in another realm, or some part of her is.”  
“Can I see her?”  
“Not here. Who knows if she’ll find a way to see you in the mortal realm.”  
Will sighs. His father’s distance seems easier to understand now, but it still hard to bear.  
*

The court of shadows dines with their master and he lets them be for now.  
Will thinks of their brief lives and how Hannibal ended them all.  
Such a terror he was and remains.  
Georgia smiles at him, whole as she wasn’t in life. He smiles back.  
Night as it is here comes, and the shadows go where it is they go when no one sees them.  
Will slides into bed with his lover, hungry for the touch of his hand.  
Strong arms reach for him, and he allows himself to lose all control.


	3. A fallen champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Katz dwells among shadows, and Will seeks to free her.

Among Hannibal’s subjects are his victims; one of them should not be there according to Will.  
Beverly Katz fell at his hand, but she is innocent of any crimes. By rights she should be in the Elysian Fields with her fellow champions.  
Will sees her suffer as shadow, and wants to do right by her.  
She does not lack for sustenance, which even shadows need, or companionship.  
She should not be among criminals and rude people.  
Will knows he has some sway over his master, and he plans to use it to rectify this error.  
He spares a thought for Abigail, who is in Alana’s care this time of year.  
He persuaded Hannibal to spare her, and so he did.  
*  
“Beloved,” says Will. “I have an idea.”  
“Do tell,” says Hannibal, and kisses his neck.  
“Beverly,” he says. “You killed her.”  
“Yes. I apologize for that, but you can see her every night now when you are here. She is not lost to you.”  
“Yes. But I wish she was.”  
“How so?” asks Hannibal and looks puzzled.  
“She is a good person, and not rude. She should be in the Elysian Fields by rights.”  
“A champion among other champions,” says Hannibal.  
“Yes. I know she deserves this. I see how she suffers here. I failed her in life, let me do right by her in death.”  
“I see your point.”  
“Can you free her?”  
“If you want me to, yes. I can’t refuse you anything.”  
Will nods. “I want that for her. I’ll talk to her first.”  
He has no reason to assume she’ll refuse.  
*  
“Will,” says Beverly, as calm and lovely as she was in life.  
“I would free you. Send you to happier lands.”  
“Then we’d never met again.”  
“I know. I would miss your company. But this is best.”  
“Will. I would miss you.”  
“I’m sorry. You are not happy here.”  
“I’m dead,” says Beverly and laughs.  
“You deserve better than this.”  
“And you?”  
“I made my deal. Our bond is forever.”  
“I know that. Can you break it?”  
“I don’t want to. I know we were fated, even on earth. “  
“I’m sorry,” says Beverly and hugs him, he feels something even though her being is light now.  
“Time,” says Hannibal in the doorway. “Beverly. You are to go to your fellow champions.”  
“Thank you,” says Beverly. “I appreciated our talks, but Will is right, this is best.”  
Then she leaves, looking radiant.  
Hannibal’s court of shadows is full of subjects to fawn over and adore him.  
Will sees her go and is happy to have done right by her in some way.  
*  
Hannibal watches her depart, and knows it’s only because of Will’s request she is leaving.  
No one else would make him do such a thing.  
The power Will wields over him is pure and deep.  
It’s his destiny, to feel this just as he always knew.  
Will is his equal, as dark and light as Hannibal wanted him to be.  
He even has his mother’s eyes though Hannibal has only seen her in a painting.


	4. April is the cruelest month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life during spring can be painful.

The bloom of spring is upon the world, and Will readies himself to return to the mortal realm.  
As ever he frets about his lover, and what he will do while left to his own devices.  
Without Will, Hannibal himself is a shade, a haunted presence with no real heart.  
Hannibal will see Will in his dreams, and that must be enough.

*  
“Goodbye,” he says and pretends not to notice a single diamond tear on his lover’s stoic visage.  
“For now, my love,” says Hannibal.  
“Yes. The fall will come soon.”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal and kisses his lips.  
They make love once more, becoming as one.

*  
On Will's way back Bedelia nods knowingly.  
“You were always his best-beloved,” she says.  
“Did he not love you once?”  
“No. Not as he loves you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“His love is a burden I can do without,” says Bedelia.

*  
He greets his dogs, and they hop merrily up and down.  
“I missed you,” says Abigail. “How is he?”  
“He’s fine Abi. He gives you his love.”  
“Let’s go fishing,” says Abigail and they do.  
The water is serene and calm.  
*  
He dines with Jack and Bella and they talk of his cover story.  
Every fall they say he’s in Jamaica writing a novel.  
Hannibal has secured his finances.  
He never gets too close to Alana, and now she has Margot.  
She pities him and guards his secret.  
*  
Will was once tempted by a youth with cherry lips, but he stayed away.  
His unspoken deal demands fidelity.  
That night he dreamt of Hannibal furiously claiming him, teaching him a lesson.  
He awoke and was covered in semen and with real bruises on his skin.  
His lips were swollen from the dark lord’s possessive kisses.  
*  
Hannibal wonders if he can break the deal and be with Will all the time.  
But he supposes he cannot.  
He can never be in the world, and be with Will all year.  
But Will is his link to the world, and he cherishes that.  
For now he thinks of holding Will, and gliding into his dreams.  
April is the cruelest month, T.S Eliot was right.


	5. Summertime sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life during the warm months.

The swift months of summer came, and Will took Abigail fishing for their suppers.  
He ate with her, and thought of the shadow court of his lover.  
They food they ate nourished him, but lacked substance.  
The fish tasted good, but he felt a curious emptiness that even dreams of loving caresses and sweet words could not chase away.  
“You miss him,” said Abigail.  
“Yes.”  
“It won’t be long now.”  
“I know, Abi. I will miss you.”  
“As I will you.”  
“Shall we go to the opera?”  
“For him?”  
“Always for him,” said Will and smiled sadly.

*  
In the shadows of the Underworld Hannibal waited for summer to end. Soon he would be with his love.  
“Shall I bring him soon?” asked Bedelia, beautiful in her sadness and surety.  
“Soon,” said Hannibal. “You know this my lady.”  
“Yes. But the seasons bleed into each other so swiftly here.”  
“Not swiftly enough, lady.”  
“Lord. You cannot affect them.”  
“No,” said Hannibal. “Nor can I get him back sooner.”  
“Patience,” said Bedelia and left to go about her duties.  
*  
Will, despite feeling awkward in crowds went to the opera.  
Abigail wore a pale yellow dress and he a white suit.  
On the stagea lovely Tosca sang of her love for Cavaradossi, while Scarpia plotted to have his way with her.  
As Tosca sang ”Vissi d’arte” her clear soprano moved Will with its sadness.

”Always with true faith  
I gave flowers to the altar.  
In the hour of grief  
why, why, o Lord,  
why do you reward me thus?  
I gave jewels for the Madonna’s mantle,  
and I gave my song to the stars, to heaven,  
which smiled with more beauty.  
In the hour of grief  
why, why, o Lord,  
ah, why do you reward me thus?”

Poor Tosca, destined to lose her love. If Hannibal had been with Will he would have wept at the beauty of her performance.  
Abigail cried as Tosca leapt to her death.  
“Well,” said Abigail. “At least she took Scarpia with her.”  
“She was a real spitfire,” said Will.  
The singer reminded him of Alana, the same bravery and beauty.  
He spared a thought for her, looking after his dogs and Abigail while he was away.  
In another life he could have loved her.  
*  
“Soon my love,” thought Hannibal as he presided over his subjects.  
Franklyn looked dismal since Tobias wouldn’t speak to him.  
Hannibal grew impatient, and forced Tobias to speak.  
Georgia held her glass aloft, her girlish laughter echoing in the still air.  
He could set her free, but he preferred her company to Franklyn’s.  
Abel grinned at him.  
Even if Hannibal could stop him he would not.  
Abel was not his equal and he could have his impotent mockery.  
The lord of the Underworld could be merciful.  
Especially if his love was coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Tosca" by Puccini.


	6. Demetria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's mother comes to visit.

A mysterious lady went to the lord of the Underworld in the last days of summer of earth.  
She was brought over by Bedelia, and the lord thought he had seen her before.  
“I’m Demetria,” she said. “I’ve been known by other names.”  
“Will’s mother,” said Hannibal and recognized her from a painting he’d once seen.  
“I am. I died on earth and then I changed. I wish to see him.”  
“He’ll be here soon, lady.”  
“I’d rather see him on earth where the sun warms the ground. I came to ask you where to find him.”  
“Do you not know?”  
“No. My power is tied to my other realm. I can only come for a short time.”  
“I see. He’s in Wolf Trap in Maryland.”  
“I thank you, lord. I shall give him your love. I know of your deal.”  
“It stands, lady.”  
“I know the rules. I do not wish to break them, only to see him.”  
“Then go and see him”  
“Goodbye,” said Demetria.

*  
Demetria saw her son in his house, surrounded by his dogs and dining with a young girl.  
“Will,” she said.   
“Who are you?”  
“You might not believe me, but I am your mother.”  
“I was told you were dead.”’  
“In this world, I am. In my realm I live. I can only see you for a short while.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I saw the lord of the Underworld and he told me where to find you.”  
“How is he?”  
“He misses you. “  
Will nodded.  
“I know.”  
“Let’s go fishing with Abigail later. “  
“Yes,” said the lady.

*  
The water was placid and they caught food for their supper.  
Abigail accepted Will’s mother without question.  
Demetria enjoyed being o earth again.  
*  
“Your bond with him,” said Demetria. “It can be broken should you wish it.”  
“Then Bella will die, and I will have broken my vow,” said Will. “So I won’t.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“I do. I will stay with him.”  
“Then stay. As your earthly companions wither and die he will be with you.”  
“Yes. Can you come back?”  
“Next year I can stay for a few weeks.”  
Will nodded sadly. “Let’s enjoy the time we have,” he said.

*  
“So that was his mother,” said Bedelia.  
Hannibal smiled. “They are together now.”  
“Slip into his dreams and see how they are.”  
“He’ll tell me.”  
“So I imagine. He’ll be back soon.”  
“Yes. Only a matter of days,” said Hannibal.  
Those days would seem long.


	7. Return to the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will returns to the Underworld.

Will noticed that the days grew colder as they must.  
He bad Abigail farewell and left her with Alana. Alana spoke of her upcoming nuptials with Margot, and she glowed with pride.  
Jack Crawford said goodbye, and thanked Will for Bella’s life again.  
“How’s Miriam Lass?” asked Will.  
“She’s getting out of her clinic coon,” said Jack.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Your man did a number on her.”  
“He can’t help who he is.”  
“A hellgod, I suppose not.”  
“It’s not hell,” said Will. “It’s just a different plane of existence.”  
“Which he can’t leave because he murdered too many mortals.”  
“Yes,” said Will. The judge of the Underworld had ended Hannibal’s life on the earth and sent him to his corner of the place with his shadowy court.  
“Will Miriam be okay?” asked Will.  
“Alana will get her therapy.”  
“Good.”  
“I suppose you must go.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m glad you got to see your mother at least.”  
“Me too. See you soon Jack. Give Bella my love.”  
“I will,” said Jack as Will left.  
*  
Will saw Bedelia’s familiar shape and nodded to her.  
“He will be pleased,” was all she said as she led him over dark waters, down to the eternal deep.  
Will found no words, the warmth of the earth still in his bones, but also a longing for his lord.  
*  
“Will,” said Hannibal, his eyes dark with emotion.  
“I take it you are glad to see me,” said Will as his lover kissed him softly.  
“You have no idea,” said Hannibal.  
“I saw my mother. Thank you.”  
“No need to thank me. You’ll see her again.”  
“Yes.”  
*  
Will spoke with Franklyn at dinner, trying to get him to stop pursuing Tobias, but to no avail.  
Shades could not change.  
Abel barked a laugh.  
Will was glad Garret Jacob Hobbs was his kill so he wouldn’t have to see him.  
He turned to Georgia, and she smiled softly.  
He told her she was not alone.  
*  
In their bed the lord of the dark claimed his love again, body and soul.  
Will burned for him, and accepted his touch.  
“Love you,” he said into the radiant dark.


	8. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes a decision and so does Georgia.

The shadowy visage materialized in front of Hannibal.  
“I have a means for you to walk the earth again,” he said.  
It was one of the judges of the Underworld, Radamantus.  
“What is it?”  
“Give up your connection to Will.”  
“I can’t do that.”  
“He will not be harmed. You would only need to give up his company.”  
Only?  
“Then I’d never see him again,” said Hannibal.  
“Exactly. You have one day to consider this, then the offer is gone.”  
“One whole day,” said Hannibal. “What if I give up my connection to Bedelia instead?”  
“She doesn’t matter as much to you.”  
“The sacrifice must be worthwhile then.”  
“I await your answer, lord.”  
“You shall have it.”

*  
He spent the day with Will, wondering if he could give him up for such a rare gift.  
The more he saw Will’s face the more he knew he had his answer.  
Later he spent time with Georgia.  
“You seem sad,” she said.  
“I have a decision to make.”  
“Is it hard?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do what your heart tells you.”  
“I should send you to the Elysian Fields, Georgia.”  
“I’m a killer.”  
“So you are, but you weren’t in control. “  
“I’ll stay. I never know what to do with happiness. I like Will.”  
“So do I,” said Hannibal, knowing what he must do.

*  
“So have you made your decision?” asked Radamantus, in his black robes.  
“I have.”  
“You’ll give him up.”  
“Never.”  
“You’ll only see him during the winter months.”  
“Yes,” said Hannibal.  
“Your love is true,” said the judge. “It wasn’t a test. “  
“I know that. I won’t give him up for anything.”  
“I hope it’s worth it.”  
“It is,” said Hannibal and left.

*  
“Did anything happen today?” asked Will in their bed.  
“No,” said Hannibal. “Well, Georgia didn’t want to go to the Elysian Fields. She really likes you.”  
“She has clear ideas,” said Will and kissed him.  
Hannibal smiled against his lips. Everything was well with his world.


End file.
